toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Saint's Legacy - Chapter 3: The Nomad! Crave Adventure and Eat Hearty!
"How dare you critique the way I do my job," the head tamer snapped, "you try leading a group of disgusting, dangerous, pain-in-the-ass beasts down the street full of people without difficulty!" Greyson knew deep down that he could lead all those beasts with minimal issue. He could tell that the head tamer didn't think too much for any of these beasts, and that his crew was as Jacob described earlier: inexperienced in beast containment and maintenance. Greyson, calming himself, approached the beasts. He could tell something was wrong with each beast. "My friend wouldn't be calling you out unless you sucked at what you do," Greyson broke in, "it's not just the Bear either, none of these creatures are being restrained or kept properly." Greyson began at the Brisket Bear. He checked deep into the bear's fur and saw tiny brown insects biting the beast's bare skin. "First of all, this Bear has flees," Greyson explained. "It was driving him crazy and it was running to a tree to scratch itself. It needs a flee bath and quick." Next, he examined the Plateau Buru and Tundra Dragon. He put the back of his hand on the Dragon's forehead. He then felt the Buru's skin with his fingertips. "The Baby Tundra Dragon is miles away from it's native home," Greyson went on, "they aren't the best at surviving in these conditions." It was a fairly warm day outside and the Dragon looked exhausted and a bit sick. "An ice bath should cool this poor thing down," Greyson proposed. " As for the big guy," pointing out, "Buru prefer to keep cool by rolling around in mud, and there isn't a grain of mud on this big guy. Spackle him in fresh mud every few hours to keep him happy." The Paper Crocodile needed extra water seeing that it's already paper-thin skin was beginning to peel. The tamers supplied it immediately. Finally, Greyson looked to the Trumpeting Devil. "You have it's restraints all wrong," he stated, "first of all, it doesn't need a muzzle. These beasts are fish-eaters and aren't known to bite people unless provoked." He proceeded to remove the Devil's muzzle. "Second, it's chest restraints are too tight. It can hardly breathe with it's throat sac constricted. Lastly, it's wing and leg restraints aren't tight enough. If you don't want it flying on you, you need to make sure they're good and tight." With that, the tamers made the necessary corrections to the beast's restraints. The Devil inflated it's throat sac and gave out a roar of satisfaction. "Good show Greyson," Jacob complimented, "what you have demonstrated here is a testament to what all tamers should aspire to be. The way you handled these beasts was superb and beyond the standard of proper protocol in my opinion. 5 Stars." Greyson merely sighed in admiration at Jacob's compulsive habit. The head tamer sighed in disgust and jealousy. The other tamers were impressed with Greyson's know-how despite his lack of experience. "That's what happens with a combination of book reading and field experience," Greyson said, "You really need both to truly understand beasts like these. And Greyson knew far too well; his combination of studying tirelessly through book after book made him all too familiar with Trumpeting Devil biology and sociology. As for his experience beyond books, he came through knowing about the Devil's more sensitive areas by fighting one first hand. '-3 Years Ago-' Greyson had been fighting a long and exhausting battle against this terrible bird. The beast had been knocking Greyson around for hours, and Greyson was almost at his limit. Had just been knocked against stone structure within the depths of the Kaiju Nest, Greyson was about to call it quits. He was groaning in agony and hunger had just struck him. "This crazy bastard bird just won't give me an inch," he thought. "No, I won't go out like this! Not now! Not today! Not ever again!" The bird gave a roar, indication that the fight was almost over. The beast stampeded towards Greyson's tenderized body ready to deliver the final blow. Out of desperation, Greyson slowly got to his feet, ready to take the blow head on. '' ''However, just before the beast was about to send him into the stone, Greyson quickly side-stepped out of the beast's rampage. The Devil rammed headfirst into the stone. He jumped on the bird's back, grabbing a hold of the beast's throat sac. The Devil, now dazed, appeared to be choking as Greyson gradually applied more pressure to his hold. Greyson felt the balance of power shift in his favor as he wrenched harder and harder, screaming an improvised war cry as he did. '' ''The beast cried in desperation, swinging it's body to and fro, trying to get the hunter off of it's back. But still, Greyson would not let go. '' ''Finally, after ten minutes, the beast stopped moving so drastically and lowered to it's knees. Exhausted, the beast made one last attempt at bucking Greyson off, as it violently lunged it's body back and then forward. Greyson's hold broke and he was sent flying off the bird's back. Afterwards, the bird began taunting Greyson on. That was when he saw an opening. Just at it was about to call on an allies' aid, Greyson bolted towards the bird, preparing to strike the bird with his gauntlet. He swung, and the bird's trumpet-like beak shattered into pieces. '' ''The beast tried it's call again, but the attempt was in vain. It spit it's flammable mucus at Greyson, covering his face and chest in it. It clapped it's flint stones together to attempt a spark. Greyson saw another opening and quickly lunged his gauntlet in between the flints as they were coming together, hardening the carbon inside it. It caught on fire, but only after the bird's flints shattered into pieces as well. After Greyson put out the fire, he rushed behind the beast once more, this time aiming for the neck. He got his arms around it, squeezed as tightly as he could, and swiftly jerked to snap it. The battle was over, and Greyson was victorious. He bowed his head in respect of his fallen opponent, saying "you fought well, and I thank you for what you and this great world have provided for all mankind." "Your struggle will not have be in vain," he said in sentiment, "I will remember our battle here for the rest of my days." Later that night Greyson dined on the beast's meat, fully prepared and marinated in victory. Greyson felt a tingling sensation all over his body when the meat came into contact with his mouth. He almost felt like the universe was in motion around him. '' ''On his first bite, he could feel the softness of the skin. It melted in his mouth, soft and warm. When his teeth pierced the meat itself, the juices burst and left Greyson mesmerized. It was like eating a mother's cooking after spending ten years eating dirt. He knew then that the meat and him were compatible ingredients. He proclaimed that night that he would add the Trumpeting Devil's Breast to the Meat Dish on his Full Course Menu of Life. -'Today-' "Yeah, you can learn a thing or two by seeing these beasts in action. In the wild and not restricted by zookeepers and enclosures," Greyson advised. He had always respected beasts in their natural habitat. That fight three years ago was the unmitigated proof. "Well said Greyson," Jacob replied, "now come along, we have a restaurant to visit." In the midst of his lecture, Greyson had almost forgot about the restaurant ordeal. "Oh right, you all remember what I said and take care of these amazing animals," Greyson reminded. And with that, the two continued on their way. Both Greyson and Jacob continued down the street towards the new restaurant. But, as they continued, Greyson had caught a fleeting glimpse of what was perhaps an old face. A slender man with dark hair and a darker gaze in his eyes. He quickly turned to look, but the man was gone. Greyson didn't know whether it was real or not. "Something the matter Greyson?" Jacob asked. "It was probably nothing," Greyson calmly replied. Greyson couldn't forget the face he thought he saw, an old friend turned into a bitter rival; perhaps even worse. The man he thought he saw was Tsubasa Bethune, one of Greyson's old running mates when he was still a member of the Gourmet Yakuza. An incident at headquarters caused a tear in their friendship, and now Greyson preferred to stay far away from the one who caused it all. He tried to get the thought out of his mind. A few minutes later, they arrived at Gourmet Island Delights. It looked like an average diner, but with a few tropical features to make it look a bit more flashy. There were people sitting at the various tables, sipping gourmet coffee or using their laptops. But what was most intriguing was what was playing on a TV set mounted in the corner. It was a wrestling program, the one that a close friend was a part of. They found a table close to the television. "I'm feeling adventurous today, Jacob," Greyson proclaimed, "let's see what we can sink our teeth into." Greyson and Jacob picked a seat close enough to watch the program. Jacob eyed his menu closely. "The designs of the menus is a little discouraging." he critiqued, "it lacks flair, vibrancy and hardly compliments the decor. On the other hand it's simple to read and is informative to each ingredient featured in each dish. Overall: 2.5 stars." "You gonna critique their hand soap too," Greyson joked. "If I must!" Jacob proclaimed. The two simply looked at one another and laughed. Despite their laughter, Greyson could help but feel that who he saw was a bad omen of what was to come. End Chapter. [[A Saint's Legacy - Chapter 2: The Connoisseur! Every Man Wants To Taste Perfection!|'<< Previous Chapter']] |''' '''Next Chapter >> Category:A Saint's Legacy Category:Chapter Category:Storyline